The 2nd apprentice
by sierra2001z
Summary: This is episode 1 if Qui-Gon had another apprentice. I do not own Star Wars or the canon dialog I used. Please review. :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

For the most part the star wars episodes one, two, and three were well… not great. I was going to completely rewrite them but I could not find a good way to do it so I just added a new character and some other new things so she has a back story in and kept most of the plot making a few changes to it here and their

Chapter 1

**3****rd****Person****POV**

The three jedi knights sat and waited for the negotiations to start

" Ok I know I normally fall asleep like 10 minutes before these things start but is this one taking really long to start?" Maryin Jinn asked

"No you don't" Obi-wan Kenobi said, "we normally sneak off and get in trouble"

" Well our master thinks I'm asleep"

"That's because you use magic to make it look like were still there."

Qui-gon Jinn listen to his to apprentices fought and waited to be able to stop them. By now he was waiting for them to fight. They always did.

" You two" Qui-gon interrupted, both looked him, he finally got their attention "When will you two stop hating each other"

"Oh he stopped hating me like a month after I showed up" Maryin said

"Yeah turns out she's a pretty rich girl with a soul" Obi-wan said

"Great now on to more important things" Qui-gon said "there is a lot of fear here for something like this"

"Master I think the diocsus might be more of a problem right now" Obi-wan said pointing to a vent with what looked like white smoke coming out of it

diocsus

Both of the men started to hold there berth, Maryin snapped her fingers and a breathing bubble appeared around her head. Qui-gon and Obi-wan just glared at her

"if you wanted one you should've asked" she said

Qui-gon pointed to the door and had a look on face that said "just open the door"

"fine" Maryin said in response to something that had not even been said with that she opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I don't own Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas.

The three Jedi jumped out of the diocsus filled room and started to take down the battle droids once they were done they when to find Nutt Gunray

"you would think they would build better battle droids with all the money they have" said Maryin

"are you complaining about it" asked Obi-Wan

"YES!" she said "I want a challenge"

"you want a challenge" Qui-Gon asked "help me open the blast doors"

" I've gotta stop doing that" Maryin said as she started to open the bottem part of the blast doors. Qui-Gon started at the top of the blast doors. They were almost done opening the doors when they heard Obi-Wan say

" master, Maryin, distroiers"

they ran till they found the ventilation shaft and went up it till they got to the hanger

" well stow away on separate ships, so we have less of a chance of getting caught" said Qui-Gon

" wouldn't that increase the chance of getting caught" Obi-Wan asked

" yeah his right" said Maryin

"get on ships" said Qui-Gon

"yes master" said Qui-Gon's apprentises

Qui-Gon watched his apprentises go off to find ships. They were so alike. He wished that Obi-Wan would tell Maryin how he felt about her. He thought they went well together.

Ahhh love, it's so sweet.

Oh well I'll talk more about Maryin and Obi-Wan's relationship in later chapters. I'll also make future chapters longer and maybe show what other characters are doing at some points… MAYBE!

Oh well… till next time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaim: I do not own Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas.

Qui-Gon Jinn ran from the battle droids once he landed on the planet Naboo, he hoped his apprentices had done a better job at not getting caught. He started to run but the only place to run was in front of him were there was a ship. He could have jumped over it if a Gungan had not started grabbing on to him, making him have to hit the ground, _with the Gungan._

"You saved me life, mesa called Jar Jar Binks, mesa your humble servant" the gungan said

" That won't be necessary " said Qui-Gon

Then they heard gunshots

"Get down," said Qui-Gon as he pushed Jar Jar to the ground, than he saw that the droids had been killed, and Obi-Wan running to them. One of the Jedi's probably would have said something if Jar Jar had not jumped up and said

" You saved my again"

"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked

"A local" said Qui-Gon responded " now, wait… where's Maryin?"

As if on cue, Maryin jumped down from the tree, flattening Jar Jar with her army boots

"Owy" Jar Jar said from the ground, under Maryin

"What's this" Maryin asked

Qui-Gon laughed a little before continuing

"Come on we need to find the fastest way to the city" he said and then started to run in what he thought would be the right way, Obi-Wan of cores followed quickly, and so did Maryin. Well, Maryin followed after asking, " wait, what's this" and gesturing to Jar Jar, but did follow

"Exweis me" Jar Jar said "if yousa be needin a safe place to be, the safest place to be is gunga city, tis where I grew up, tis a hidden city"

"Can you take us there?" asked Qui-Gon asked

"Mm on second thought no, not really, no" Jar Jar said

"Any reason" asked Maryin

"Cause theysu be doing terrible things to me if mesa going back their" said Jar Jar

"Do you hear that?" Qui-Gon asked Jar Jar. Jar Jar listen to what sounded like 1,000 explosions in the distance, then nodded to let the Jedi continue

"That is the some of a thousand bad things heading this way" said Qui-gon

" And if they find us they will break us into tiny pieces, blast us into oblivion" said Obi-Wan finishing for his master

"This way" said jar jar and he led the Jedi into the water. Qui-Gon put in his mouth piece and followed Jar Jar

" I killed 30 battle droids" said Obi-Wan

"Not fair!" Maryin whined. " I didn't get caught you did!"

"Oh please, you could have killed some if you wanted to" Obi-Wan said while looking at her. She was so beautiful and she was amazing, but he could never tell her he thought that. He felt her magic start to cover him so he could get through the water

"What?" she asked him. He didn't realize he had been looking at her like 'that'.

"Nothing" he said

" Sure " Maryin said with a bit of a laugh

" Race you, " said Maryin as she jumped in the water

Obi-Wan followed. Every day he thought about asking someone: is it so wrong to love her, but he didn't. He knew the answer

_**For a Jedi**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaim: I do not own Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to Gorge Lucas and Disney

The three Jedi's followed Jar Jar in the water till they found a city that looked like a bunch of bubbles. As Maryin looked around it was the strangest place she had ever been. It wasn't even really a city, there were no houses or stores or anything. The only thing that she saw were gungans walking around, well… nothing really. But she also figured out that Jar Jar was not kidding about not being welcome.

"Jar Jar" said a strange gungan that was riding a horse like thing

"caption tafas!" Jar Jar said to the gungan

" Jar Jar yousa should not have come back. Yousa going to da big boss nass" said Tafas

" oh no" said Jar Jar

"oh great " said Maryin " there's a whole city of this things and they all talk like that"

Obi-Wan and Maryin started to laugh, until Qui-Gon gave them that look that made them shut up.

They walked through the city till they got to the gungan that was apparently boss nass.

"Jar Jar Binks" said boss Nass "why are yousa here"

" meus be tryin to helpa the Jedi" said Jar Jar

Qui-Gon stepped forward " we need to know the fastest way to the city of Naboo. They are about to be under attack by the droid army"

"wesu no like the Naboo" said boss Nass

"you and the Naboo forum a simbein circle , what happens to one of you will effect the other you must understand…" Obi-Wan started to say before Maryin cut in

"okay look here's how this is gonna go, your gonna to give us a ship that will take us to the city… well, no first tell us how to get to the city THEN give us the ship"

"MARYIN!" Qui-Gon screamed at his daughter. She had done a lot of stupid things, but this was the most immature thing she had ever done.

" no desu girl is right mesu will give you a ship" said boss Nass

"and what is to become of Jar Jar Binks here" asked Qui-Gon

" wesu are going to kill him" said boss Nass

" I saved his life, he owes me what you call a life dett"

" Binks disa human saved you" boss Nass asked

"mmhhhh" said Jar Jar

" fine " said boss Nass and sent then all away with his hand

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted it up by yesterday but I spent all day at a recording studio and did not have time to write it. hope you liked it. I'll post more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaim I do not own Star Wars.

The planet core is a cold, wet, and dark hellhole. Every second you were lucky to be alive, and not inside a fish. Why were all the fish (big and small) down here and not by the cost or the Gunga city.

" why were you banished Jar Jar" Obi-Wan asked, mostly to break the silence.

"oh its alongo story" Jar Jar started to tell the story. Maryin stopped listening after that, something was wrong she could fell it. Maryin had only been at the temple for 2 years but she still could tell when something was wrong. As she looked into the dark hole she saw all the giant fish. _It's okay, their will always be a bigger fish_ she thought to herself. She wondered if she could get a vision of it. she shut her eyes tight and tried to think. All she could see was an image of her old best friend. She was about to think about what else it could be when she heard her name.

"Maryin" she heard Obi-Wan's voice say

"hu… oh hey, what's happening" asked Maryin

"Oh were sinking with no power" Obi-Wan answered as casually as if they were talking about the weather

"so fix it, we've been in worse" Maryin said just as casually

"yeah I know, I just need some light and your bobby pin" said Obi-Wan

"oh yeah do you want me shut up the screaming Gungan while I'm at it." Maryin asked while looking at the screaming Gungan for the first time.

"no just the bobby pin and light" said Obi-Wan

"ok" said Maryin. She reached down on to the end of her pant leg to get a bobby pin, she didn't see how people could where these in their hair. Then she made the ball of light and held it up so Obi-Wan could see, then she handed him the bobby pin. As soon as the hand with the light was in the right place he took the bobby pin and started to work on the ship.

"wesu gonna die in here" Jar Jar complained

"relax, YOUR not in trouble yet" Qui-Gon said more to his apprentices then Jar Jar

"ha ha you a…you a heard that part about worse hu?" Maryin asked in a semi scared voice. She probably would have said something else if Jar Jar hadn't flipped out again.

" wesu allo sinking with no power, whena yousa thinking wesu in trouble" Jar Jar asked

" powers back" said Obi-Wan. The minuet he said it they saw a giant fish that had been watching them. Jar Jar started screaming again. Maryin knew that they were now be being chased by the fish, but she couldn't shake the felling that something else was wrong. Her best friends face showed up, why had Padme's face showed up in the vision. She knew if any of her old friend found her they would try to kill her. All of them except Zac who had caught her getting ready to run away the night before she did. He had promised not to tell anyone, but he had also promised to meant up with her a few times and before she left she would tell Obi-Wan to get her in an hour and he always found her on the bench Zac told her to be on, so what other promises had he broken. Just then she realized they had surfaced.

"whoa, how did we get here" Maryin asked in confusion.

"next time pay attention to what's happening" Qui-Gon said

"come on were go to talk to the chancellor" Obi-Wan explained.

They watched as droids took the queen and her handmaidens into custody.

"I bet I can kill more droids then you" said Maryin to Obi-Wan

"your so on" Obi-Wan agreed

"well at lest you to know what the plan is without me needing to tell you" said

Qui-Gon

The three of then jumped down and took down the droids. Maryin kept thinking something was weird but she kept fighting anyway. The three of them could easily kill the droids.

"18" said Obi-Wan. Maryin hit a droid that had got back up quickly with her lightsaber.

"19" Maryin said smiling

"that doesn't count" Obi-Wan whined. The two of them of cores got in an argument about it that probably would have ended in them screaming MASTER but they were interrupted.

"MARYIN!?" said a voice that shocked and scared Maryin so much that she could only manage to ask one word in horror.

"PADME?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaim: I do not own Star Wars.**

For a while the two girls just stood there and stared at each other. Maryin felt like she was going to go crazy and finally she had to try to say something. She opened her mouth but no words came out the first time so she tried until she finally got something.

"WELL ARE YOU HAPPY OR MAD TO SEE ME!?" Maryin screamed. You could tell Padme going through the same thing Maryin was, not being able to talk and would probably scream in a few seconds.

"BOTH" Padme screamed. Then they both started to scream and ran to hug each other, then Padme slapped Maryin.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Padme screamed.

"Well you see-" Maryin started to explain what had happened when Padme began to scream again.

"What kind of person, on the day they're supposed to graduate, runs away-"

Maryin began to fake cough and point at her master but it was to late.

"RAN AWAY!" Qui-Gon screamed at his daughter

"yeah, that…that a, that's a funny story." Maryin said while sort of fake laughing.

"You ran away from your life" Qui-Gon asked with anger in his voice. Maryin smiled and laughed but anyone who knew her could see the fear in her eyes.

"Dose anyone at the temple know you ran away." Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan had found out she had ran away from her life the same day she found out she was a keeper. (**authors note: you will learn what keepers are latter**) _'I can't sell Obi-Wan out, not after all his done for me.'_ Maryin thought to herself.

"Well Yoda's god so I assume he knew." Maryin said. Obi-Wan smiled, she could have told Qui-Gon he knew and probably gotten in less trouble. _'you owe me' _Obi-Wan heard Maryin mind message him.

"So you didn't physically tell anyone?" Qui-Gon asked. Maryin knew her father could tell when she lied sometime, so she had to choose her words carefully.

"No one at the temple found out by me telling them." Maryin said carefully. For what seemed like ages Qui-Gon just glared at Maryin. Then he finally spoke.

"You and I are going to have a conversation later that you are not going to enjoy, but for now there are more important things" said Qui-Gon. Then he went to go talk with the chancellor living his apprentices alone.

"Thanks, I owe you." Said Obi-Wan

"How about we just call it even from all the times you covered for me." Maryin said.

"Well then it wouldn't be even it would be you owe me like ten." Obi-Wan said while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh would you look at the time I need to go. Later " Said Maryin. Then she went off to join Padme. Obi-Wan then went to go ketch up with his master, but didn't take his eyes off Maryin till he did.

Maryin went over next to Padme. When she did Padme nudged her shoulder. Maryin turned bright red.

"What?" she asked.

"Who was thaaat? Padme asked Maryin as if there had been something romantic happening between them.

"Who, Obi-Wan. He's just a friend, he doesn't even like me that way." Maryin said.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately or… ever, every guy likes you that way." Said Padme. Maryin rolled her eyes, she knew like every man in the universe thought she was beautiful but she didn't see it. Padme thought Maryin was crazy for not seeing it, Maryin was perfect. Her hair was very dark brown and fell in perfect thick springy curls that she pulled back into a high ponytail with only a few skinny curls framing her face. If you looked really close you could see a thin braid being pulled back into her ponytail, but only Obi-Wan knew about that. She had been pale but now it had just a slight tan. Her figure was perfect and her skin was flawless. The most beautiful thing about her appearance was her eyes. Maryin's eyes were not just huge and the right length apart, but they were the most beautiful shade of emerald green anyone had ever seen… and they glowed.

"Obi-Wan's not like that" Maryin protested

"Oh come on Maryin, we both know every guy is like that." Padme teased.

"But he hated me when we first met." Maryin said

"Why?" Padme asked in confusion.

"He thought I would be soulless because he thinks I'm a pretty rich girl."

_Flashback _

_Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the council chamber. They were supposed to get their mission about ten minuets ago but master Yoda was the one that knew most of the details and he strangely not arrived yet. Finally Yoda walked through the door. _

"_Master, are you alright? Did something happen?" Mace asked, but it was more a nice way of saying 'why are you so late'. Yoda knew this._

"_Because found someone we have wanted to meet for a long time, I have." Said Yoda as he stepped aside and let someone walk in. A girl. The most beautiful girl any of them had ever seen. _

"_It's about time." Mace said directly to the girl._

"_I know. I'm sorry." Said the girl._

"_You should be, cause now you are to old for us to train" Mace said_

"_No. Powerful, she will be. Strong with the fores, she is. A great Jedi, she will become. Train her we must." said Yoda to Mace. The girl smiled._

"_Could you three leave us to discus." Mace asked._

"_Of cores." Said Qui-Gon. Then he took his apprentice and left with the girl following behind them._

"_Okay, who are you?!" Said Obi-Wan looking at the girl._

"_OBI-WAN!" said Qui-Gon looking angrily at his padwan._

"_It's alright, my name is Maryin." The girl said sweetly. Qui-Gon looked at Maryin hard. Up until a minuet ago he could have sworn she looked just like his wife, but wife probably would have killed anyone who treated her as rudely as Obi-Wan had treated Maryin, she would have killed them. Maryin seemed to sweet now to be anything like his wife. _

"_And where the hell did you come from?!" Obi-Wan said._

"_OBI-WAN!" Qui-Gon screamed again. Maryin giggled. _

"_What, anyone who looks like that has to be hiding something." Obi-Wan said. Maryin didn't tell him no one could call her pretty, but he already didn't trust her so she thought it was probably best to just let it go. _

"_My home planet is sparks, I lived in manor there." Said Maryin. _

"_Oh, __**that **__explains it." said Obi-Wan with a smirk._

"_Explains what?" Maryin asked._

"_What's worng with you. You're a pretty rich girl, so by definition you have no soul." Obi-Wan said as if he wasn't insulting a little girl."_

"_Way to be- wait, how did you know I was rich?" Maryin asked realizing she had never said that. _

"_You said you lived in a manor." Obi-Wan answered simply _

"_Oh, well your still stereotypical." Maryin said _

"_Yeah give me one reason to believe your not like that cause right now your not giving me any." Obi-Wan snapped _

"_Um hello, I kind of stuck for you back there when your master was yelling at you" Maryin said defensively. _

"_That doesn't count." Obi-Wan said _

"_Oh, come on Obi-Wan." Maryin said _

"_No that doesn't- wait, how did you know my name was Obi-Wan" Obi-Wan asked _

"_Well you responded when that guy screamed it" Maryin said while pointing at _

_Qui-Gon. As the two of them continued to fight Qui-Gon continued to try to figure who she looked like. She really did look SO much like he's wife but she felt so different. She couldn't be his… NO he and his wife had never had a child he convinced himself. He came out of his thoughts when he saw Obi-Wan lunge at Maryin and throw her to the ground. _

"_OBI-WAN, what has gotten in to you!" Qui-Gon screamed while holding him back. _

"_Thank you… um" Maryin realized she didn't know his name._

"_Qui-Gon Jinn" said Qui-Gon releasing Obi-Wan to help her up._

"_Did you say Jinn?!" Maryin asked sounding very desperate to know_

"_Yeah, so what?" said Obi-Wan._

"_What is your problem today!?" Qui-Gon asked_

"_She's my problem!" Obi-Wan screamed. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon continued to argue and Maryin tried to tell them something but they could not stop fighting long enough to let her talk. They kept going like this until Mace came out._

"_Jinn" Mace said while motioning to come._

"_Of cores" said Qui-Gon _

"_Oh, perhaps I should have been specific. We need miss Jinn." Mace said. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon froze. _

"_That's what I was trying to tell you." Maryin started, then she turned to look Qui-Gon "I'm your daughter" then she turned to go into the council room with Mace._

"_Were following them." said Qui-Gon before he got the inevitable 'who?' or 'how?' from Obi-Wan. They only heard the last part of what was said._

"…_were sorry miss Jinn." Was the last part of what master Plo said._

"_Good" said Obi-Wan under his breath thinking only Qui-Gon would hear him._

"_**I HEARD THAT!" **__Screamed a voice Maryin knew she had heard before, she was sure of it. Everyone in the room, except Maryin, when down on one knee. Almost all the seats in the council were taken, but one (the one that looked more like it was for two people not one) was empty. When the voice screamed what looked just a cloak appeared above the empty chair, but you knew there was a person in the cloak because there we're two big glowing aquamarine blue eyes in the middle of the hole where a head would be, but unlike Maryin witch looked sweet, friendly and nice these looked scary._

"_High master" said everyone in the room (other then Maryin) said in unison as they bowed their heads._

"_You" said Maryin while looking at the high master. _

"_**I HEAR YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TRAIN MARYIN JINN"**__ said the high master mostly to Yoda. The high master wasn't screaming any more, but it was still loud. _

"_My choice, it was not but yes. Train Maryin, we will not." Said Yoda to the high master._

"_**WRONG" **__said the high master._

"_What?" Mace asked. The high master gave him a disapproving look. "high master" he added. The high master nodded when he added this._

"_**MARYIN JINN WILL BE TRAINED, AND HER MASTER WILL BE QUI-GON JINN" **__The high master said._

"_But I have an apprentice." Said Qui-Gon said. The high master gave him the same look given to Mace. Qui-Gon shook his head._

"_You know I'm not scared of you." Qui-Gon said looking into the eyes of the high master. Anyone else probably would have run away screaming if the high master looked them in the eye, even Yoda. Qui-Gon didn't look scared at all. Finally the high master gave up._

"_**I KNOW YOU HAVE AN APPRENTICE" **__said the high master. Just then the cloaked figure began to burst into blue flames._

"_**AND YOU WILL COUNTINUE TO TRAIN HIM, BUT YOU WILL TRAIN MARYIN AS WELL. REGAUDLESS OF THE CODE!" **__The high master screamed. The more the high master spoke the bigger the flames got. When the high master was done speaking the flames disappeared and so did the high master. Maryin and Obi-Wan looked at each other._

"_Oh come on!" they said in unison. _

_End Of Flashback _

The two girls had been walking as Maryin told the story and were now in the hanger.

"Did that acutely happen?" asked Padme

"Yeah" Maryin sighed "I'm not proud of it."

"Neither am I. Now come help me free the guards." Said Obi-Wan. Maryin and

Obi-Wan killed the battle droids that were keeping the guards captive. Then they joined the others on the ship and left the planet.


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't gotten any reviews for this story and I really want to know what you think. So please review :) :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars **

As the ship left the hanger the droids continued to shoot at the ship. Qui-Gon, the pilot, Maryin, and Panaka stood in the cockpit.

"All our communications are jammed" the pilot said worriedly

{*}

Jar Jar was pushed into the droid hold.

"Now stay here, and keep out of trouble." Said Obi-Wan as he went to join the others in the cockpit. Jar Jar turned to the droids.

"Ello boyos." Jar Jar said to the droids. The droids left to go fix the shields. Two of the droids got blasted off the ship but one of the droids wasn't and managed to restore the shields.

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant… the hyperdrive is leaking." Said the pilot

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." said Qui-Gon. Maryin and Obi-Wan began to look for a planet.

"Here, master. Tatooine… It's small, out of the way, poor… Trade federation has no presence there." Obi-Wan said.

"How do you know?" asked Panaka as Maryin went to find it on her scanner.

"It's controlled by the Hutts." Said Maryin.

"You can't take her royal highness there! The Hutts are gangsters… If they discovered her…" Panaka said but was cut off by Qui-Gon.

"… It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation. Except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives s the advantage." Said Qui-Gon. With that they went to tell the queen their plain.

"…An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." Panaka said.

"It is to be commended… what is it's number?" asked the queen.

"R2-D2, your highness." Said Panaka

"Thank you R2-D2." The queen said. Then she turned to one of her handmaidens. "Padme, clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." Padme walked over to the droid but before she left she turned to Maryin who then turned to her father.

"Go with your friend" he said to her. Maryin and Padme went off to clean the droid as the others continued to talk. They clean silently for a while.

"Exquis me. Whosa are yousa?" Jar Jar asked Padme

"I'm Padme." She said. Jar Jar and Padme continued to talk but Maryin wasn't listening till Padme asked

"What about you?" she asked Maryin

"Hu?" asked Maryin

"How did you get here?" Padme asked

"I think you know." Was the only thing she could think to say. It was true though, Padme was the only one who knew why Maryin had decided to become a Jedi.

{*}

"The hyper drive generator is completely gone, master. We'll need a new one"

Obi-Wan said

"That will complicate things." Said Qui-Gon

"Don't let them send any transmissions, and be wary… I sense a disturbance in the Force" Qui-Gon said in a whisper so that only Obi-Wan could hear he.

"Yes I sense it too" Said Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon nodded.

"Maryin are you ready!?" Qui-Gon called up to his daughter.

"Yeah." She said as she walked into the room. She was dressed the same way she normally was. Baggy black pants that went down to her shin. A royal blue shirt that had sleeves down to her wrists but fell off her shoulder. She had a belt that really looked more like corset just shorter and lower down and it connected by a circle in the middle that was 1 inch all around and made out of an elastic that the belt got hooked on to. The belt was black and had a few silver swirls on it.

"Good, let's go." Said Qui-Gon as they left.

"Good luck, Maryin. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said to Maryin as stared to leave. She turned to him.

"Goodbye, Ben. May the Force be with you." Maryin said before walking off to join the others.

**I'm SOOO sorry this took SOOO long to post. I just got distracted by all this other stuff that's happening. I'm gonna' try really hard to post as much as I can. I hope you guys like the story so far and don't worry I'm going to start explaining thing and use less canon soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Wars belongs to Disney and Lucas films. I OWN NOTHING. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :) :) :) **

"Wait!" Panaka call as Qui-Gon, Maryin, Jar Jar, and R2 started to leave.

"The queen wants you to take her hand maiden with you." Panaka explained then motioned to Padme.

"I'm sorry I have a limit of little girls I take with me on missions." Said Qui-Gon

"Yet you don't have that limit on Jar Jar's." Maryin said, but she was just ignored.

"Ok, then take the queen handmaiden and not her." Panaka said now pointing to Maryin.

"Hey!" said Maryin but was once again ignored.

"My limit is zero, but Maryin is my daughter and my apprentice witch gives her more than one reason to be aloud to come." Qui-Gon explained

"And Padme is like my sister." Maryin said

"Fine." Qui-Gon agreed. The five walked into the market place.

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers." Qui-Gon said as they walked into one.

Qui-Gon began to talk with the owner of the store but Maryin didn't pay attention. She just looked around the store. The owner stared screaming in a different langue.

Maryin continued to look around as her father when in the back to look for the part but then she heard a voice that she _knew_ was talking to her.

"Are you an angel?" the voice asked. She turned. Maryin normally hated any man calling her pretty, the only person she had ever let call her pretty was Obi-Wan because he liked her for her and only liked her as a friend. But the boy here didn't seem to bug her. He seemed kind of sweet.

"What?" Maryin asked trying to pay attention to the boy but she knew Padme was only pretending to look at stuff and was listening with wrapped attention.

"An angel, they live on the moons of Eago, I think. There the most beautiful creatures in the universe." the boy said. Maryin couldn't help but giggle.

"No, I'm a keeper." She said. The boy gave Maryin a confused look.

"What are keepers?" he asked.

"Guardian keepers are magical keepers that protect everyone in the known universe." Maryin said.

"How come I've never heard the deep space pilots talk about them?" The boy asked.

"They were very secret creatures for awhile. Not revealing their wings, not using magic in front of people-" She started but got cut off.

"Magic?" The boy asked. His eyes were lighting up.

"Magic." Said Maryin. She held out her hand and a small flame appeared in it. The boys jaw dropped.

"Wow." Said the boy. Maryin closed her fingers around the fire and it went out.

"She'd be able to show off more if she hadn't run away." Said Padme

"Okay, why are you telling every one that today?" Said Maryin who was now completely annoyed at her. Padme was about to answer, but the boy started to talk.

"Why did you run away? Were you a slave?" He asked

"More like the opposite really." Said Maryin. Then she realized what he just asked. "Are you?" She asked

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin." Said the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Maryin apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Said Anakin. Just then Qui-Gon came back from talking to Watto.

"Come on were leaving." He said. Jar Jar, Padme, and R2 followed he quickly but Maryin stayed back for a minute.

"It was nice to meet you, Anakin." Said Maryin. Then she started to follow the others.

"It was nice to meet you too, um-" He paused not knowing her name.

"Maryin." She said over her shoulder and then left.

"_Maryin"_ He breathed.


End file.
